AKA Shinwa!: La leyenda de las lágrimas de cristal
by SMRU
Summary: OC'S. Akira y Kaio son caza recompensas. Ella, una kunoichi; él, un samurái. Juntos son invencibles. Juntos son inmortales. Juntos son leyenda. Y para mantener vivo el mito, deben recuperar las lágrimas de cristal.


**Bueeenos días !****  
**

Nadie sabe cómo, he vuelto para traer una historia algo peculiar. Se trata de una colección de historias, agrupadas bajo el título de A.K.A. Shinwa!, que están basadas en el universo de la serie Naruto, pero teniendo como protagonistas a dos OC's. No esperéis encontrar a Naruto&Cia más abajo, porque no están. Están ocupados. Con otras cosas. Así que si os gusta la temática ninja y el trasfondo de la serie de Naruto, os pido que le deis una oportunidad :) Espero que os guste, ¡nos vemos más abajo!

* * *

**A.K.A. Shinwa!**

**Prólogo: El samurai borracho y la ninja pervertida**

El local estaba tranquilo. Lo único que se oía eran las risas de las chicas y las de los hombres que disfrutaban de ellas y de la bebida que les proporcionaban. El sake corría por las gargantas de los presentes y los farolillos alumbraban más aún que las estrellas que cubrían el cielo exterior, plagado de constelaciones y coronado por la luna llena. Dos caballeros se despidieron en la entrada, ambos borrachos hasta la saciedad, con las mejillas encarnadas y riendo a carcajadas.

Un hombre asomó la cabeza de uno de los reservados y le pidió a una muchacha sonriente otra botella de sake. Luego, volvió a entrar en el habitáculo, en el que había otro hombre algo más mayor y de facciones duras. Parecía impaciente.

–Le dije que no serían capaces, Dono…

El hombre abrió los ojos y observó la bolsa de dinero que había encima de la mesa. Era la mitad del pago acordado con los caza recompensas. La otra mitad se la habían dado por adelantado, como exigieron al aceptar el encargo.

–¡Maldita sea! -exclamó el mayor, dando un golpe con el puño cerrado sobre la mesa. La botella se sake vacía trastabilló y acabó cayendo, rodando hasta el suelo-. ¡Tenían muy buena reputación!

–Lo sé, Dono. -El más joven de los dos, el consejero personal del Señor, recogió la botellita con aparente calma.- Ciertamente, le hablaron a usted de ellos como cazadores expertos y de inigualable reputación más allá de la comarca, e incluso del país. Pero… -el joven alzó la vista hasta mirar a su Señor- por lo visto no han sido capaces de acabar con Usagi.

El Señor miró a su consejero, con la ira rebosando de sus pupilas.

–Ese maldito… ¡pagará su ofensa hacia mi persona!

Usagi, "el de las mil caras", era un conocido bandido de la comarca. Trabajaba solo y era todo un experto en disfrazarse y asumir numerosas identidades para infiltrarse en los castillos y ganar la confianza de sus señores, a los cuales dejaba limpios a la menor oportunidad.

Numerosos ricos y feudales habían sido asaltados ya, burlados y desplumados por el ladrón, que, además, era toda una rata escurridiza. Había más de diez caza recompensas tras la fortuna que se prometía por su cabeza, pero hasta el momento ninguno había conseguido atraparle, hecho que solo estaba aumentando su fama de experto huidizo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de papel de dibujos florales del reservado, una doncella vestida con kimono y el cabello negro recogido entró en la sala. Traía de la mano una botella de sake bien frío, dispuesto para servirlo.

Fue a verterlo en los vasitos cuando se armó barullo en la entrada principal del establecimiento. Las voces de los encargados de la seguridad del local bramaron por encima de algunos chillidos consternados.

–¡Le hemos dicho que no puede entrar aquí! ¡Este es un local privado!

–¡Si no se marcha ahora mismo, tendremos que recurrir a la fuerza! ¡Oe! ¡¿Me está escuchando?!

Por lo visto, el intruso no se amedrentó y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a la puerta del reservado donde se encontraban el señor, su consejero y la camarera, todos con la misma cara de asombro.

Entonces, la puerta de papel cayó con estrépito sobre la mesa, y sobre ella un fardo del tamaño de un hombre envuelto en tela negra. La doncella soltó un chillido y retrocedió un par de pasos, paralizada por el miedo.

–Usagi "el de las mil caras", como acordamos.

El Señor y su consejero miraron anonadados a los caza recompensas, conocidos por toda la zona y cuya reputación era bien merecida, después de todo.

La mujer llevaba un traje bastante pequeño para considerarse algo decoroso, formado por una media camisa sin mangas, de rejilla hasta donde comenzaban sus pechos. Llevaba protectores de metal en los brazos, dejando al descubierto los hombros. Desde la cintura hasta las rodillas tan solo la cubrían dos telas rectangulares unidas por un cinturón de cuero del que colgaban un pellejo de agua y algunas bolsitas de piel, dejando al descubierto los laterales de ambos muslos. El cabello de color pardo iba recogido al lado izquierdo de la nuca, con algunos mechones despuntando hacia arriba. Los ojos, de color marrón claro y destellos granates, estaban dirigidos hacia el consejero. Al cuello llevaba un collar de varias vueltas del que colgada una piedra con forma de rombo y de color azul. En una pierna llevaba una bolsita para kunais y shurikens.

El hombre, en cambio, tan solo llevaba unos haori y hakama negros ribeteados de blanco, con el obi del mismo color. Los ojos eran negros, afilados. El pelo era oscuro como la noche y estaba alborotado, aunque brillante. En la boca jugaba con un palillo, pasándolo de un lado para otro. Lo único que llevaba era una la funda de una katana que prometía ser espléndida. Colgando del obi una calabaza con el kanji de "vida".

La chica se inclinó sobre la mesa y recogió la bolsa de dinero. El hombre, en cambio, se acercó a la doncella, arrinconada en una esquina, y le arrebató la botella de sake de las manos. La agitó, quitó el tapón y lo olió, sonriendo después.

–Tiene usted buen gusto, O-san. Sake de primerísima calidad.

La chica le guiñó un ojo al consejero y luego siguió a su compañero fuera del reservado, lanzándole un beso a un joven del compartimiento de al lado y sonriendo con aire seductor.

El hombre le robó otra botella de sake a una camarera que estaba en el pasillo y fue hasta la salida.

–¡Akira! ¡No te quedes atrás!

–¡Voooooy! –La chica sonrió y siguió al samurai, despidiéndose con la mano de los presentes en el local.

Tanto clientes como empleados se quedaron observando la puerta incluso después de que se hubieran marchado. Poco a poco, el murmullo se fue elevando.

–¿Quiénes eran esos?

–¿De verdad han capturado a Usagi?

–¡Lo han hecho! ¡Lo han hecho!

El Señor que los había contratado comprobó el cadáver del maleante. Luego comenzó a reír, recibiendo las miradas de todos.

–Do-Dono…

–¡Camarera! ¡Que corra el sake! ¡Esta noche invito yo!

El establecimiento estalló en vítores por el hombre y la noche que se avecinaba. Pronto todos se olvidaron de los caza recompensas, que serían los protagonistas de los cotilleos de la aldea al día siguiente.

La extraña pareja escuchó los gritos animados y la chica se volvió. Luego, suspiró.

–Ne, Kaio, deberíamos habernos quedado un rato más. ¿Has visto que juerga se están montando? Además, estaba todo lleno de tíos buenos…

El samurai tiró la botella de sake vacía al suelo y se relamió.

–¡Y el sake estaba buenísimo!

Ambos rieron, ajenos a la persona que les observaba desde detrás de los árboles, escondida en la penumbra de la noche.

Prosiguieron su camino mientras en el bar aún había quién no los conocía. Y, a todos los que preguntaron, el Señor les contestó lo mismo, con una gran sonrisa:

-Tan solo un samurai borracho y una ninja pervertida.

* * *

Bueno... ¿Qué tal? ¿Me mandas un review y me dices qué te ha aprecido? n.n ¡Un click!


End file.
